the OLD and the NEW, 2 REDS of DEKA
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when houji and jasmine return to the place of gok-sans last place as the red deka ranger. here they can be themselves and release held up emotions but this is just to release themselves of the frustrations, not serious at all but when ban actually hears their grief, what does he do?
1. Our true but not Real feelings

Cars rushed up and down the opening of the side street and a small convenient store was finally opening for business as the clock struck 10 o'clock that morning.

The shop was old and rusty but over the road was a iron gate which had been opened to show the inside of the walled-in land. A single-floored factory with concrete floors and walls, a warehouse that had been darkened in by the shadows but also the memories of what happened a year earlier. Cans of paint and junk had been tipped over as they had been thrown in to keep out of the way and the floor was covered in thick dust but fire scorches were imprinted to the floor and walls on one side.

In the middle of this depressing room was 2 young fighters who had witnessed first hand the horrors of this room but this is not a story to explain what happened, its how they get on from that and how their new comrades help them though.  
But that would be difficult...

These 2 people saw their own comrade risk his life for them.  
"Its our fault Houji" Jasmine had said time after time.  
"I know it is" he would always answer.  
They may look collected and cool as usual but that thought still haunts their memories and gives them restless nights.

"Houji" the yellow ranger said, "i still think of that moment".

"So do i Jasmine".

"Why didn't he keep in contact with us, Gok-san".

"He was probably to angry with us, he did get hurt and had leave his dream for the injuries he had got"

"Just to save our usless and pathetic lives and that alien is back and is causing us turmoil for the second time" she griped her black gloved hand making the leather elongate.

"But for the last time, right" Houji was now determined to stop the menace.

"Yes" she confirmed him.

"Even if it takes our lives".

The silence loomed over the space, "do they mean it".Red had sneaked around the door unseen by them, ban was always the curious type. Some people called it being nosy but to him, it was being worried and being a worried 'friend'.

They are going to risked their lives for a life that saved theirs. 'They were just upset, I'm sure they are' he reassured himself and continued to listen.

"what do you think would have happened if we didn't get caught and he hadn't had the need to risk his well being?" jasmine asked as she walked into the dead center of the room and sat in the dust

Houji ran to her side, "hay, don't sit on the floor" but was ignored and jasmine asked again, "what do you think houji, what would it be like now"

"now seriously come on jasmine, lets go" he again insisted

"no, im serious, what would you think would of happened" she said detached and very serious, she had grabbed on houjis uniform and tugged it towards her face. He knelt by her and stared into her eyes

He saw her eyes water and also he saw himself and who he became. his skin and bone, a shell, a fake facard of his own person who couldn't except anyone new.  
"i don't know, but it would probably be better then this" he said truthfully

"we are defiantly different from then, we are more scared and timid and secretive, why cant we be open with ourselves to the others" jasmine looked away now ashamed with themselves.

"its because we cant trust them like we did the previous red ranger" houji now stood up directly straight and started to pace up and down as jasmine stayed absent minded on the floor looking at the dust that lifted after houji's feet disturbed them.

"He would have been so much more helpful and direct with the orders and more professional then ban" jasmine had to admit but she didn't know that that hurt the hidden leader around the corner.

'shes probably hurting' ban tried to convince himself

"i think so too, if ban just stayed away and gok-san returned"

'even my partner thinks that' ban felt shocked and slid down the door he had been hiding behind. His head lifted backwards and leant against the door with a thump.

"also umeko and sen chan, would you want them to stay away too?" jasmine asked and this stopped houji.

"that oddball and the child" houji laughed, "i don't know really"

"Yeah how many baths can a girl have"

"And what's his deal with the hand standing seriously"

"No wonder his strange, blood rushes to you head and you could die"

"Ha lets find him another thinking pose, that's if he stays" this made the both laugh.

"But ban is the main problem"

"You telling me, his attitude, the way he always calls me partner when I don't need another one betraying me"

"All of them are idiots and they don't even know it" jasmine finally looked down and her face went shocked

"GOK SAN, come back and replace the blazing fool" houji laughed but looked at jasmine "why do we do that houji"

"thsh", a sound of bans annoyance and displeasure came from behind the door and this shocked them even more, they stood up directly and pointed their guns at the door, but ban came from behind knowing he had been found out.

"BAN!" they both exclaimed, they realized that had been also caught and lowered their guns as his eyes watered, "i understand you don't like me, i'm in the way, i'm irresponsible and annoying, i understand that" he said in a cracked voice and he started to cry, but to finish his point, he held it back, "but i don't understand why you would say that about the others"

Both jasmine and houji looked down away from bans glare as they realized they said too much.

"i understand and i will finish this quick so you can get revenge on that monster that caused you so much pain but never say anything bad about the people who have risked their lives fighting with you all this time. I won't say a word to the others of what I've heard. I know we haven't been together, me and you guys and i realize this could just be your hurt feelings talking but i cant understand why you cant talk to us, we are here for you" his tears finally shed and jasmine and houji went to say something, but ban continued, "don't worry ok, this thing wont hurt me, jasmine-san, partne.. i mean houji-san" and with a smile and a bow, he was gone with the wind.

All sound had drained, even the busy roaring of the street beyond had ran away with the retreating red ranger, and jasmine and houji looked at each other. Their secrets had been discovered, their true feelings ripped open and shown to the world and all they could do was watch and get shouted at by the one person they didn't want to hurt.

In truth, they were just angry with themselves that they cant protect anything, they cant keep their faces that they had developed with the last ranger and carry their glory to the next. They had grown to like their new partner in survival and protection and because of their big hotheadedness, they had lost another true comrade.

Jasmine shifted her feet and walked slowly to the point where ban had once stood. "houji what have we done?" she asked as she fell into despair. She fell to her knees again and unclasped the button on her glove. She placed her hand slowly over the foot prints and felt the feelings of bans recent emotions.

first worry, shock then pain, disappointment, guilt, betrayal, all felt by one's heart that was once so pure. It shook jasmine to the point of regret and her own guilt.

Houji just continued to stare at the doorway where his first real ultimate partner had run away from him. He couldn't believe that the emotions they had just exposed in front of the hidden shadowed figure who just left was how they probably would see each other with from now on. He could not deal with it if that's how it would be

"ban" they cried and ran after him...

They both made a big mistake and needed to sort it out, would they get him back


	2. Goodbye RED, blue and yellow's prey

"Ban ban".

The 2 police ran around the head quarters looking for their pray, not to hunt and kill him but to apologies and explain themselves personally instead o his own thoughts being biased over his eyes.

Sen-Chan heard the ruckus from their main quarters and advanced to the door to come to meet 2 breathless figures that were keeled over leaning on the opposite wall but still insisted on calling for ban.

"Where's ban" Houji asked quickly as he saw Umeko and Sen-Chan.

"Mmm he's with boss" Sen-Chan said and was followed by the chirp of Umeko "why you so desperate to find him?".

"We said things and we need to apologies" Jasmine finally said after she got her breath back.

Both Sen-Chan and Umeko looked at each other and realization set on them, "Ahhhh so that's why".

"That's why what?" Houji asked now worried.  
"What has he said?" Jasmine continued and followed Sen-Chan and Umeko as they went back into the room.

"It's not what he said" Sen-Chan started.  
"Funnily enough he didn't say a word, he just got here and cried" Umeko said.

"Cried?!" They both said.

"Well, We saw him on the security camera when we were on duty and he cried in the hall".  
"someone went down the corridor he was in, he wiped his tears and carried on walking here and that was that"

"Wait ban cried, yeah right" Houji laughed but Jasmine pressed her hand on his arm. The TV switched on and footage of a figure in a red uniform stumbled through an empty corridor and slammed his hand on the nearby wall, this was Ban for sure.

"He came to the office and we asked what was wrong but he just ignored us and asked for boss".  
"We've been really worried for you and him, as you know he is not the one to really cry".  
Houji and Jasmine looked at each other and looked up to see the other 2 stare at them.  
"What happened exactly, Houji" Sen-Chan asked as he leaned closer to Houji's face to see a slight crack in Houji's hard man attitude, "What did you do to Ban?"  
"Jasmine?" Umeko tugged at her friends arm and pleaded to her with her innocent eyes.

"Doesn't matter now, where's boss and ban?" Houji rushed them on.

"In the meeting room down the corridor" they both pointed in the direction but now worried and warily.

"Jasmine" Umeko yelled before Jasmine left. Jasmine stopped and looked over her shoulder as Houji carried on through the door and around the corner. "what's going on Jasmine", she rushed to her side and tugged again at her uniform sleeve.

"Don't worry Umeko, we're dealing with it now, OK" she patted her on her head and she was gone.

Umeko was now very confused as she looked around at Sen-Chan who wasn't in a better state of mind and sat down at the table.  
She blew out in frustration.

"Do you remember when she was always like that", "and Houji" Sen-Chan added.

"Yeah, it was because of that incident from before I joined, isn't it?".  
"Yeah it was".

"But..." Umeko started,  
"But what Umeko?".  
"Didn't they change when Ban joined us" Umeko giggled slightly as her smile returned.  
"Aghhhh that's true" he agreed, "by the way, never lose your smile Umeko".  
"Huh?, why", she blushed a slight rouge colour.  
"It makes me feel calm with situations like this" she blushed an even darker rouge, " Ahh, thank you Sen-Chan" and with that compliment she rushed out to see Jasmine run around a corner.  
She smiled as she went in the opposite direction, "they do care for Ban, and him for them"

* * *

Jasmine raced down the corridor around the corner from the main office and saw Houji yanking at the door handle.  
The windows were covered with curtains from the inside so the contents were wrapped up like a secret present.

"Houji" she said as she joined him at the door.

"It's locked" Houji informed her.

"Can't you break down the door?" she asked.

"Break down the door, are you serious jasmine?" but as he looked to her she was serious, "oh OK then".

They both continued to yank and pull at the door, the door being slammed against the door rim and the small space between the lock.

They carried on for a few minutes until the handle came clear off and smashed into the wall behind forming a large dent.

"Oh gawd" Houji cursed as he ran towards the wall to inspect the damage.

"Houji just let me work this out"

"Huh like you could open that door" he scoffed and turned around back to the dent and complained to himself.

"Huh boys are so strange" Jasmine smiled but got back to business, she unclasped her button on her leather gloves and pulled the glove off her fingers.  
She placed her hand on the handle and closed her eyes, cancelling out Houji's whimpers and putting away Houji's recent feelings on the door handle.

She felt a feeling of covered sadness just recently left "could this be ban!".

"Ban!" Houji forgot the dent in the wall and ran to her side,  
"He was just here, right".

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago at how strong the feelings are".

"Ok so where is he now, in that room?" he asked.

"Well not inside. It seems he was going that way", she pointed further down the corridor where the space police crafts were.

They looked at each other, and in the distance, a vehicles engines could be heard. This sound caused them to panic.

"He isn't leaving right?" Jasmine asked.

"Could not be him" he said but he stopped with the guessing as they both ran to the viewing room.

They arrived as the red driver waved off to Boss and Swan-San who were in the control room just a door away from the viewing room and with a cloud of smoke from the engines, was gone.

"No" jasmine cried.

"We missed him" Houji punched the wall to his left but heard the scratching of a mike and Bans voice crackling over a headset.

"We can still talk to him" he said and opened the door to the control room.

Inside was boss and Swan-San who both were talking to ban and didn't notice the 2 intruders until the headsets were yanked off and the sound system went loud throughout the room

"Houji, Jasmine, what are you doing?" Swan-San asked, outraged by their rudeness and intrusion.

"Houji, explain yourselves" Boss was as shocked as Swan-San.

"Are they there" a voice came from the speakers, Ban was now almost in the same room as them. They were glad to have another chance.

"Ban, where are you going" Houji bashed his hands on the control desk and Jasmine tried to calm him down.

"No need for you to know, Houji San"

"Houji... San" Houji repeated what ban said, slowly, rejected and sad.

He didn't call him his partner anymore, the small joy in his heart and he was now called by his normal name, no special connection kept them together no longer.

"Ban please" Houji felt like going crazy as the connection went lost.

"Ban is going on a special journey and mission, specially selected by me, Swan-San and Space HQ, which causes him to go into un-known territory" Boss answered, "that means no connections so they can get tracked" he turned off their sides connections and turned around to face Houji and Jasmine.

"In unknown territory" Houji exclaimed.  
"On his own?" Jasmine asked, "Yes on his own" Swan-San agreed that this was a risk but he was ready to take a chance.

"He wanted this for himself. We were going to send Houji but he requested that he went, for he had a question for Space HQ anyway" boss said.

"Might as well do both jobs at the same time he said" swan San remembered the scene where he bowed his head so low.

"He replaced me, but why" Houji whimpered.

"Because it needed a candidate quick and ban said you couldn't make it anyway, something about you being unable to concentrate, something about needing space from some people" swan San said.

"Well he has enough space" Houji said, "between his ears".

"Houji" Swan-San was shocked again.

"Houji, what happened between you two, it seemed he wanted to leave pretty quickly" Boss asked now genuinely worried for his team members.


End file.
